onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritime Castle
Maritime Castle Status: Currently Existing Owner: Prince Eric Only Appearance: Ariel The Maritime Castle, also known as Prince Eric's Castle, is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the sixth episode of Season 3. Plot 'Before First Curse' Prince Eric, born into a royal family, lives at the Maritime Castle. During the yearly Under the Sea Celebration honoring the legendary sea goddess, Ursula, a party is held at the castle. Of the many guests, a mermaid named Ariel, who rescued Prince Eric from a shipwreck a year ago, gains human legs and attends the ball in order to see him. Entering the dance hall, Ariel's companion, Snow White, quizzes her on the name of a human utensil, a fork, and, shortly after, the mermaid tucks the object into her dress as a collection item. Soon, Prince Eric arrives as Ariel catches his attention. As they waltz, he recognizes her as the woman who saved him from the shipwreck, though she denies it. Learning of her desire to see the world, he invites her on a tour to Agrabah, that sets sail in the morning. Since she is unsure, he promises to wait until tomorrow. Ariel relates her dilemma to Snow White, who believes she must be honest with Prince Eric about who she truly is. Unseen to them, The Evil Queen spies on their conversation through a mirror in her castle. Masquerading as Ursula, The Evil Queen tricks Ariel into giving Snow White a magic bracelet so she can retain human form while the latter becomes a mermaid. At the castle dock, Ariel is given an ultimatum by the Queen to either help Snow White or go to her prince. The redhead seemingly chooses Prince Eric, though she returns to stab the Queen in the neck with the fork she had taken earlier. Ariel then rips off the bracelet from Snow White's wrist, reverting each of their forms, and the two escape by swimming away. After bringing her friend to safety, Ariel resurfaces below the castle balcony, where Prince Eric awaits her, but, as she calls to him, her voice is muted. Believing Ariel has stood him up, the prince walks away without seeing her. Nearby, The Evil Queen smugly reveals to the mermaid that she took away her voice so the prince will never know of her feelings. Inhabitants *Prince Eric Visitors *Ariel *The Evil Queen *Snow White Trivia Production Notes= *The computer-generated set used for King Xavier's castle is recycled from the computer-generated imagery model for The King's castle in "The Price of Gold". This can be seen from the archways and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. It is recycled again for the digital set of the Maritime Castle in "Ariel", where the archways and the balcony have the same design as Xavier's castle, except for the different colors. The stairs also have a very similar design. The model is used again for the Camelot Castle courtyard in "The Price", "Siege Perilous", and "The Bear King", which can be seen from the archways and the railing on top of them.